Holiday Figures
by dark red shadows
Summary: Sora goes to a new school.There he meets old and new friends.But when something is threating something dear to him all of his friends help.But how can he do that when everyone is holding a secret?


13 year old Sora walked to his new school. He was new to the town and had no friends yet. He sat down at the stairs and took out a candy cane. He spotted a girl run to him.

"Hi! What's that?" the girl asked. Sora looked confused.

"This is a candy cane" he said.

"Can I have one?" the girl asked. Sora nodded and took out another candy cane. The girl looked at Sora. He had a whole bag full of candy canes. "Wow that's a lot" she said. Sora gave her a candy cane, and she started eating it. "This tastes good" she said smiling. "I'm Kairi" she said.

"I'm Sora"

"You know...I think I've seen you before" Kairi said. Sora looked even more confused.

"Hey!" they heard someone yell behind them. It was a boy with blond hair. He ran up to the two.

"Hello, what is it?" Kairi asked. The boy was panting.

"I'm new here and I need help going to the office" the boy said.

"Sorry we're new here too" Sora said. The boy looked at the two.

"What are you eating?" the boy asked.

"Candy Canes" they said in unison.

"Want one?" Kairi asked.

"Sure" the boy said. Sora took out his bag of candy canes and gave on to the boy. He started eating. "This tastes good" he said. "You know I think I've seen you two before"

"Me too" Kairi said.

"Well I don't" Sora said.

"I'm Roxas"

"I'm Sora"

"And I'm Kairi" she said. They smiled at each other.

"Hey Kairi don't you think if we've seen each other before that there would be more people" Roxas asked. Kairi thought for a while.

"You have to think about it!" Sora shouted. "I just met you guys how could have you seen each other before" he said. But Kairi paid no attention to him.

"Yeah I guess" Kairi said. She stood up. "Let's go find others!" she shouted. She and Roxas ran through the sea of other students. Sora sighed and ate another candy cane. After a few minutes Roxas and Kairi came back with 4 other people.

"Kairi...Roxas" Sora said looking at the two.

"Look who we found!" they said in unison. They pushed the four in front of Sora.

"This is Namine" Kairi said pointing to a girl with blond hair.

"This is Selphie" Roxas said motioning to a small girl with brown hair and fake bunny ears.

"Hayner" they said motioning to another guy.

"And Riku" Sora said quietly.

"You know him" Kairi asked.

"Hi Sora long time no see" Riku said. Sora gave him a candy cane. Riku started eating. "Your still eating these?" Riku asked.

"Yup" Sora said. "Oh here" he gave everyone another candy cane. They all ate it.

"So your all new here?" Hayner asked. Everyone nodded. Then they heard the bell ring.

"AHH!" they all screamed as they ran inside.

"We're going to be late on our first day" Kairi said. They all ran in their home rooms right before the late bell.

"Just in time!" they all said in unison but just didn't know. They were all in different classes. Their teachers came in.

"Class today we have a new student, Sora" she said. Sora looked up from his desk. "Would you like to tell something about yourself?"

"Well...I believe in Santa Clause" Sora said smiling. Everyone in the class broke into laughter. Sora sat back down in confusion. _Weird class_ he thought. The morning dragged on and lunch came. Sora was sitting under a tree.

"Hi Sora!" yelled Kairi.

"Hi Kairi!" Sora yelled. Kairi sat next to Sora.

"What do you have for lunch?" Kairi asked. Sora shrugged. "What are you waiting for?" Kairi asked.

"Everyone else"Sora said. They waited there for a few minutes and everyone was there.

"Can we eat now?" Kairi whined.

"Yes" Sora said opening his lunch. It was a few Christmas cookies and a milk carton.

"Is that all your eating for lunch?" Hayner asked. Sora nodded. Everyone else took out their lunch. Hayner had a normal sandwich and some candy bars. By some I mean a lot. Kairi had some soup and those little heart candies. Namine had what looked like a turkey sandwich and a juice box. Riku had...ice cream? Roxas had a baked potato and a green bagel. And Selphie had those chocolate eggs and a sandwich.

"Kairi...why do you have candy?" Roxas asked.

"You think I have candy look at Hayner!' Kairi protested.

"Wow Hayner...that's a lot of candy" Namine said.

"Hey I like candy" Hayner said stuffing at least 6 pieces of candy in his mouth.

"What about you Selphie?" Roxas asked. "Why do you have chocolate?" he asked. Selphie shrugged.

"I like it" she answered.

"Riku...how come that ice cream didn't melt?" Namine asked.

"I have a lot of ice in my lunch box" he said showing them the inside of his lunch box. Everyone, except Sora, gaped at him. Lunch ended and they got back to their classes.

After Class...

Sora was walking out of the middle school and saw Kairi come to him.

"Hey Kairi!" he shouted.

"Hi Sora!" Kairi said. Everyone else soon cmae.

"Hey Sora where do you live?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know the address" he said.

"No I mean where did you use to live" Kairi said.

"Ummm..." Sora said. Riku found it was time to help him.

"He used to live at...Traverse Town" Riku said. Sora nodded.

"Really.. What's it like?" Namine asked.

"I forgot" Sora said.

"Well this is where I live, see you later!" Sora said.

"Bye!" they said. Sora got inside his home. He was welcomed with a hug from his mother.

"How was your first day of school?" his mother said. Sora smiled.

"It was fine" he said. He looked around. "Where's dad?" he asked.

"He's still up at the old house" she said. Sora looked sad. "Don't worry Sora he'll come back" she said.

"I hope so" Sora said. He walked to his room.

End Chapter...

Me: So you like? I have to admit it is kinda boring...but it'll get better.


End file.
